DC Universe vs. The Masters of the Universe Vol 1 4
is responsible. As if that wasn't bad enough, the planet seems to be suffering numerous disasters - and though nobody yet knows the truth of it, it is a side-effect of 's plan to siphon away the Earth's mystical life-force. He-Man and company have been transported, in the meantime, to the , where they can see firsthand what Skeletor's plan has wrought. There, they discover a device - the syphon - which is draining away the magic inherent in the islands. explains that destroying it would only alert Skeletor to their presence - but left alone it can help them trace the signal back to Skeletor's location. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, the remaining are locked in battle with the Justice League of America, who suspect them of being complicit in Superman's death. Steve Trevor seeks shelter long enough to contact Wonder Woman, and tell her of his team's discovery. Looking for herself, Diana explains that while they look similar, these insurgents are not those who killed Superman. Regardless, she suggests that the JLA hold them long enough for her to meet him and use her Lasso of Truth to interrogate them. In the Batcave, Batman has been ignoring Steve's calls, aware that the hero community is simply out for blood, with no understanding of what really happened. Batman's investigation has found that Superman's sudden and rapid decomposition left no DNA behind, and indicates that maybe Superman isn't dead at all. Alfred suggests that Bruce might just be in denial, and the suggestion gives Bruce an idea. At the House of Secrets, Black Alice comes to the unpleasant realization that her employers have no intention of seeing her through their plan alive. has little care for her life, as he intends to use Earth's life force to remake in his image, as he has already done with his home dimension of , subjugating his entire race. Skeletor doubts his own ability to survive the ordeal, given Orko's ambition. While the JLA battles the Masters of the Universe, Swamp Thing catches Green Lantern trying to kill with a chainsaw construct and intervenes, noting that the construct was in poor taste. Nearby, the rest of the Justice League Dark imposes itself between the warring factions. After successfully separating the Masters of the Universe from their attackers, they magically transport them back to Gotham City, where they explain that they are friends, and not foes. John Constantine explains that and are hopefully still seeking Skeletor, after he framed them for Superman's death - which never happened. Batman explains that the Superman all of Earth's heroes saw die was a magical facsimile, and somewhere out there, the real Superman is imprisoned. The time has come to pool the all of their assets and save both worlds - and Superman - together. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ( ) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** *** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}